I SeeU
by momokokoro-chan
Summary: A fantasy that can never be fulfilled, a delusion that ruined her life and a nightmare that will end it. I Fantasy, I Delusion and I Nightmare. Please R


**A/N: Welcome to my new story! I hope it's alright. This story is about SeeU's three songs: I=Fantasy, I=Nightmare and I=Delusion. This is I=Fantasy, but it's not like the song meaning, it's more of a wish – not a… um…**

**Anyway! Please enjoy, next will be I=Delusion and next I=Nightmare. I know it's not in order but *shrug*. Please look out for my other stories, too! Remember to R&R! Thanks~!**

**M x**

**o~O~o**

**I=SeeU**

**I=Fantasy**

**o~O~o**

Running steadily and gracefully down the stoned path of an elaborate, beautiful garden on a shining summer's day; a flicker of blue appeared among a bush of velvety red roses.

"Kaito-kun!" The petite, delicate and ever so innocent blonde called, bouncing on her toes as she ran to the slender male.

"SeeU; I didn't know you'd be here!" He replied as soon as the girl reached his vicinity. SeeU giggled lightly, her crystal blue eye sparkling in the bright sun. "Of course I am, silly!" She giggled.

"Well it's good to see you, nevertheless. It's been a long time" Kaito said softly, patting down her stray locks of hair. She smiled again, her aura melting the unpleasantness of reality.

"It's good to see you too, Kaito-kun. How are the others doing?" She asked, as she led him further down the path. Kaito shrugged and grinned.

"Yeah, I guess they are okay. Miku is still famous as ever, and enjoying every bit of it. Meiko is still a drunk, and drinks more every day. As for Rin and Len, they like to keep to themselves and they mostly sing or go to the cinema. You know how much Rin loves going to them movies. Everyone else is doing alright. Cul and Lui are fine… other than that, generally good" He rambled aimlessly. Even though the words that tumbled from his lips were a little bore some – SeeU enjoyed every minute of hearing about her dear friends.

"Oh look Kaito! I love daffodils!" SeeU beamed, plucking one from the long line of daffodils surrounding them. Kaito chuckled and winked.

"I know you do" He teased. She blushed slightly and giggled childishly.

"So where are we going now?" She questioned. Kaito mused for a moment and craned his head over the rolling hills.

"Hm, it's a surprise. You'll just have to wait until we get there!" Kaito chuckled. SeeU frowned playfully and poked her tongue out at him. The two walked down the pleasant courtyard filled with amazing, brilliant and colourful arrays of flowers and greenery that put the rest of the gardens' to shame. Kaito snaked his arm to SeeU's and they linked hands happily, a little pink creeping up their necks.

"It's good to hear that Rin is going okay. Is she better now?" SeeU asked, her eyes again trying to peer over those hills.

"Yes, she has healed well. There isn't anything to worry about. Len has been caring for her tirelessly; he is very mature for his tender age, you know?" Kaito replied, his eyes filled with nostalgia. SeeU nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, well that's good news to hear." The duo continued to quietly pace down the pretty, stoned path and they continued their small and innocent chatter. Kaito would go on about how Miku was always bugging him to buy some leek for dinner – and he never did, or how Len would get so embarrassed when they would tease him about looking after Rin, or how Meiko had now started to drink beer and red wine, not just sake. SeeU would giggle at each of his ludicrous claims of their insanity.

"It's a marvellous garden, isn't it?" SeeU murmured, obviously in a daze by the dazzling colours. Kaito nodded in agreement.

"Look, some agapanthus" Kaito smiled, pointing out a patch of the sprouting leafy, tall plant with pretty, small purple and white flowers. SeeU nodded respectively as they continued to walk along, pointing out various different types of flora.

"I really like daffodils and… hm… white roses" SeeU decided, rising her index finger cutely. Kaito nodded.

"White roses; why white? It's a little boring for you, isn't it?" Kaito laughed.

"Of course not!" SeeU snorted. "I like white, it's very pure and fresh" She continued, her tone calming to a smile. "I thought you liked orange" Kaito pointed out. SeeU shrugged and mused for a while.

"I like both" She said.

"We're nearly there" Kaito announced, squeezing her hand gently. SeeU grinned in anticipation.

"The suspense is killing me!" She joked.

Finally, they came to the end of the path, located just between the two giant hills. There was a tall wall of finely shaped bushes and an arch in the middle, leading to another path on clean, mown grass instead of a garden. They walked under the shaped arc and continued along the new path. Now SeeU could see clearly. But, she wasn't too sure as exactly where they were going. There was a large glass-house, which she assumed was a greenhouse; the lawn that stretched over acres and acres; or perhaps Kaito was taking her elsewhere.

"So…" SeeU began, the curiosity burning inside her.

"Shh!" Kaito hushed, much to SeeU's surprise. They kept walking in silence, compared to their bickering and loud chatter that had disrupted the birds and butterflies in the garden. The path winded along the green ground to that greenhouse. SeeU raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

As they continued, they finally came to the greenhouse – as SeeU had expected. The tall building towered over them, even though it was only about 3 feet higher. The glass that framed it was tinted slightly; and was a pain to try to look through. SeeU squinted, trying to look through the panes.

"Why are you taking me here?" SeeU asked. A coy smirk crept along Kaito's lips as he remained silent. He reached out and twisted the handle to the door of the entrance. Leaving it ajar for a brief moment, he whispered,

"Because" He winked at her and she flutter a little, abashed with embarrassment.

Kaito then thrust the door open and SeeU definitely didn't expect what was just about to hit her…

"OKAERI NASAI!" The crowd yelled. SeeU felt her cheeks heat up as she brushed over the familiar faces before her.

"Mina…" SeeU managed to spit out. Miku, Len, Rin, Luka, Gumi, Lui, Cul, Ring, IA, Meiko and Lily were standing there with party hats and grinning faces. SeeU felt herself quiver with tears of joy.

"Mina!" She squealed excitedly, failing her hands out. Lui was the first one to run up and hug her.

"Oh Lui; I missed you so much! You've grown too!" She laughed, spinning his delicate body around in her arms. Lui smiled gently, "it's nice to see you're home!" He replied.

"It is!" IA smiled. The other nodded in agreement.

"Wow… Miku, your radiant as ever… Ring, I missed you so much… oh, Rin, it's great to see you're better… Meiko, you need to sober up…" Meiko snorted, "…Lily, you're looking younger the more I look at you… Len, I am so proud and… Gumi, your bangs aren't messy at all… and Kaito – thanks you so much" SeeU rushed, feeling a couple tears leak from her sparkling blue orbs. Miku mused, not liking being SeeU's presence. But, shyly she took something out of her pocket and held it out to SeeU.

"Here… it's a leek. I saved it for you" Miku mumbled. SeeU took it gladly.

"Arigato, Miku!" SeeU laughed, holding the leek lovingly to her chest.

"Well, come on then – there is cake on the bench!" Meiko announced, ushering everyone away.

"…and more sake" She added with a smirk. Kaito chuckled knowingly.

"Oh Kaito, was it you who organized this?" SeeU asked, her eyes shining even more brightly.

Kaito nodded and smiled kindly, something that she would savour in her memory.

"Oh Kaito; thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gasped, throwing herself into his arms. Kaito laughed again and patted her hair down.

"Now come on, SeeU! Luka made this cake especially for you, you know!" Lui called, waving his arms cutely above his head.

"Okay!" SeeU called, laughing as she bounced her way over happily. Meiko held a knife just above the cake and again everyone yelled,

"Okaeri nasai!" as Meiko pushed the knife cleanly through the middle. Every laughed and clapped and cheered rowdily as they collected their slice on a thin plastic plate. SeeU took hers gratefully and didn't hesitate to eat it as quickly as she could. For the time of silence, everyone gazed at the elegant greenhouse they had overlooked once SeeU was present. It wasn't tinted on the inside and bright gasps of lights spilled through the windows on the concrete ground below them. Hanging above their heads was a diverse selection of ferns, flora and weeds with surprisingly pretty flowers. Around them were wooden tables, which were infested with all types of little critters that were once inside the plants. On the rotting tables were countless flowers and herbs, all blooming in the daylight. SeeU was delighted to spot both daffodils and white roses were in pots near her. The fresh aroma of delicate blossoms and buds filled the air and calmed the crazy environment. Much to Rin and SeeU's delight – the cake was a vanilla sponge cake with honey cream and sliced oranges. Not to mention a orange-flavoured icing which still sticked to their fingers. Miku snickered as she held her nose, attempting to shovel the cake down quickly before easing the taste with a leek cupcake – made by Miku herself with her own recipe. No-one else wanted Miku's self-proclaimed delicious cupcakes.

"I still can't believe you did all of this just for me. And Luka, this cake is amazing" SeeU laughed, looking around at the people surrounding her blissful aura.

"It was no problem" Luka assured her coolly. SeeU shook her head instantly.

"No, I mean it. Thank you so much, everyone."

There was a moment of brief silence as everyone simply nodded and smiled.

Everyone together, everyone at bliss and all as happy as they should be – it was the way it was, it was the way it should be.

But this was only a clouded vision, a dream, an endless fantasy they never ceased playing in my psychotic mind.

This returning dream…

A fantasy… that could never be fulfilled.

**o~O~o**

**Hope you all liked it; I can't wait for Chapter 2!**

**M x**

**o~O~o**


End file.
